Olivia Jankovic
Olivia Harper was nurse at Seattle Grace until she was fired prior to the merger with Mercy West Medical Center. History Digby Owens Olivia worked on the case of Digby Owens. She was the nurse instructed to move him to ICU after his infected calf tattoo was revealed. ("The Self-Destruct Button") Sleeping with Alex When George asked her out, she had been having a casual thing with Alex Karev. She broke it off, but not before she contracted syphilis, which she then passed on to George. ("Who's Zoomin' Who?") Working with George Olivia called George into a patient's room to intubate her, not knowing that George had failed an intubation earlier that day. Despite his wariness, George stepped in and did the intubation successfully, impressing Olivia. George then asked her out on a date. ("Save Me") Syphilis Outbreak Olivia was one of the doctors who contracted syphilis during the outbreak. She got it from Alex and passed it on to George. ("Who's Zoomin' Who?") Awkwardness with George After giving him syphilis, George had to work with Olivia attempting to resuscitate a patient he didn't believe could be saved. Things between them were awkward as they worked together. At the end of the day, he said that he just didn't like her enough, that he liked Meredith so much that he wouldn't care if she gave him Ebola. ("Enough is Enough") Relationships Romantic George O'Malley When George O'Malley was going through a dry spell, Cristina Yang encouraged George to ask Olivia out. After sleeping with George, Olivia gave him syphillis, an illness that she had contracted from a previous sexual encounter with Alex. George soon broke up with Olivia because of a romantic interest in Meredith. After a minor argument, Olivia and George stayed friends. After Alex began a relationship with Izzie, Izzie caught him cheating on her with Olivia. Mark Sloan She was part of the 'Nurses United Against Mark Sloan' group, which implies she had had sexual relations with him. Career Starting in 2002, Olivia Harper was a nurse at Seattle Grace for seven years. She was one of the nurses who took part in the nurse strike. She continued to work at Seattle Grace Hospital, but after news of the Seattle Grace and Mercy West merger, Olivia asked Alex to tell her if he found out anything. She believed that "nurses are last to know and first to go". Unfortunately, she was cut later that day. Derek offered her a letter of recommendation. Notes and Trivia * Rebecca Pope often eavesdropped for gossip at the nurse's station during her stay. One of the rumors she noted was that Olivia has slept with several doctors. Gallery 107NurseOlivia.png|The Self-Destruct Button 108NurseHarper.png|Save Me 109OliviaHarper.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 202OliviaHarper.png|Enough is Enough 209OliviaHarper.png|Thanks for the Memories 210OliviaHarper.png|Much too Much 211OliviaHarper.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 215OliviaHarper.png|Break on Through 216OliviaHarper.png|It's the End of the World 219OliviaHarper.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 226OliviaHarper.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227OliviaHarper.png|Losing My Religion 301OliviaHarper.png|Time Has Come Today 311NurseOlivia.png|Six Days, Part 1 314NurseOlivia.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 317NurseOlivia.png|Some Kind of Miracle 405NurseJoleneandOliviaHarper.png|Haunt You Every Day 6x03OliviaHarper.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me Memorable Quotes *'Olivia:' Change your own bedpans, Stevens! *'Izzie:' Yeah, well enjoy your syphilis, Olivia. Appearances de:Olivia Harper Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Nurses Category:Stubs